


Adventures in Zodias

by AKettler



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Long, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Rating May Change, Romance, Warnings May Change, change of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKettler/pseuds/AKettler
Summary: Set in an original Pokemon region with original main characters (with a few familiar faces) this story follows Oliver, a not so young woman whose entire life changes in a day. Having traded her dream of being a Pokemon trainer for a practical job and a steady life she is lost when she is suddenly fired! When she arrives home that night to find she is not alone every opportunity she ever took a pass on for stability suddenly becomes an option again. Not a child anymore but ready to seize her dream she prepares to embark on a once in a lifetime trip, making new and old friends as she takes on the Zodias Gym Leaders and even finds herself stumbling into an ancient secret just begging to rear its ugly head.This is going to be a long haul fanfic so many many parts planned for the future.I will edit tags and charters as I upload (the ones already listed are just the ones that I know, for sure, are going to appear)!
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/Original Female Character(s), Faba/Original Female Character, OC - Relationship





	1. Rocky Beginnings and a Salt Shaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks so much for clicking on this! I’ve been wanting to write this fanfic forever and it is certainly going to be a long one so I hope you all enjoy! <3

That was it, it was over. Oliver had woken up knowing the day wasn’t going to be good but she had had no idea how bad it was truly fated to be. The bus ride home was cramped and loud but the only thing she could hear were the words spoken to her just twenty minutes before. 

‘I’m sorry, Oliver, but it isn’t working out. We’re going to have to let you go.’

Not working out? What had she done wrong? Without a job she was going to lose her apartment and… her thoughts were broken when the bus went over a bump and the side of her head was bounced against the window. Groaning, she rubbed at her thick brown hair and glanced around to see if anyone else had witnessed her embarrassment... but all she saw were people with their Pokémon. 

Another twinge of pain shot through her and she turned her gaze out the window. Pokémon… she had never had the chance to capture a Pokémon. The plan had always changed; from moving when she was young and having to relearn the Region to graduating school and being shoehorned directly into college it never felt like there was time and before she knew it it was too late.

Outside the bus she saw more people and Pokémon, trainers and owners alike who shared their lives with something greater than themselves. A bloom of jealousy hit her chest and forced hot tears to blur her vision, though she refused to let them fall. She had to get home and then, well, she didn’t know what. But she had to do something.

Climbing the stairs to her top floor apartment used to feel heavy because a hard day's work had come before her but that time it felt as if she were fighting the universe itself to stay upright. By the time her hand grabbed her doorknob she felt exhausted. If nothing else, she’d sleep well that night.

However, upon opening the door into her dim apartment, she heard clattering. Oliver froze, scanning the room for what could have possibly fallen over, only to let a yelp when she saw something zip by in the shadows towards her bedroom. 

“H-Hello?” She called out into the dark then flicked the light on. The room had been trashed! “Oh Arceus, please just be a cat or something…” 

She moved slowly into the apartment, grabbing an umbrella out of the umbrella stand as she passed ready to strike. It wasn’t like she had anything of value to steal but… She got to the bedroom and used the umbrella to flick the light on.  
Something hissed at her, startling her enough to jump back and throw the umbrella at whatever it had been. When there was no noise she opened her eyes to find a Pokémon laying on her bed under the umbrella; a Sableye! It had snuck into her house to look for jewels to eat but alas, all of Oliver’s jewelry was fake.

“O-Oh! I am so sorry, sweetie!” She apologized and rushed over to help the little Pokémon. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you! You just scared me is all!”

To her surprise the Sableye seemed to understand her and sat up, staring up at it with beautiful baby blue diamond eyes. It didn’t hiss or try to run away simply staring at her before it opened its mouth to show rows of razor sharp teeth as it smiled. Oliver gave it a pitying smile. 

“Oh honey, how many people have been mean to you and chased you away?” She knew it had to be hungry, she didn’t exactly live in the richest part of the region. “Um… I don’t have any gemstones but I have some salt? It’s a mineral… will that at least help?”

The Sableye trilled happily and stood up on the bed, its clawed fingers wiggling as its head twitched. Oliver reached up and gave it’s head a soft pet before leading it along to the kitchen. She was sure the poor thing had been mistreated. None of the trainers or owners in the area were fond of Ghost Pokemon. If it hadn’t been for her own childhood even she might have screamed at it until it went away. 

As Oliver watched the Sableye gobble up the plate of salt she was reminded of her old friend, a young girl she had met in the hospital when they were both very young. Oliver had visited the girl every day for nearly 4 years, learning about Ghost Pokémon from the sickly girl who had been so fascinated. One day the girl was just… gone. Her room had been cleared and the hospital had told Oliver she was no longer with them.

Oliver remembered saving up money to buy both of them Pokeballs and made the girl promise they would go catch their first Pokemon together. When Sableye held the empty plate up to her, asking for more, the dawning realization hit her; she owned an empty Pokeball! 

“Hey… um,” she started nervously while she poured out another mound of salt onto the little plate. “How would you like to… stay with me? You know… be my Pokémon?”

If it said yes maybe she could finally…! Oliver felt her heart stutter. Who was she kidding? Pokémon trainers went out and caught their Pokémon, battled with them until they could catch them in a Pokeball. She wasn’t cut out to be a trainer. Sableye stared at her, baby blue eyes shining as it examined her face. Finally, after several moments, a big grin broke out across its face and it let out a happy trill then sat down to eat its salt. 

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding Oliver tried to recall where she had put the empty Pokeball. She sifted through drawers in the kitchen before moving to check the small chest that doubled as a side table beside the couch with other, less used, odds and ends. Just when she felt there was a chance she had packed the ball away for good she felt her fingers grips something small and round under a pile of cords. 

When she pulled the little Pokeball up Oliver felt all of the day’s stress and worries wash away; she was finally going to have a Pokemon of her own! With the ball clutched to her chest she turned to see the Sableye sitting at the edge of the counter, watching her with an occasional twitch of its head.

“Are you sure this is okay? You… really want me to be your trainer?” Hesitation finally hit. What if it felt pressured because of the food? Setting the ball on the counter she stepped away. “You don’t have to say yet just because I fed you! I-If you want to go, that’s okay, too! I’ll be okay!”

Partly a lie, she already felt her heart hammering in anxious despair as the little Pokemon’s grin disappeared. Slowly, it stood up and Oliver was sure it was going to leave. Her shoulder sagged as her gaze fell to the floor. Who was she kidding? She wasn’t fit to have a Pokemon. When she heard the click her head snapped up, watching as Sableye tapped the button once to enlarge the capsule then again to open it and disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball didn’t budge as the light stopped glowing.

All Oliver could do was stare in dumbfounded belief. Really? Just like that she had a Pokemon to call her own? Dazed she stumbled to the counter and scooped the ball up, holding it in both hands. Every emotion seemed to hit her at once; fear, excitement, apprehension. The ball burst open, the grinning face of her new companion close to her as it hung from her neck. In a single day, everything had changed. In a single day, everything was a possibility once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the opening! The parts after this one will likely be much longer in length. Wanted to keep the introduction and her first Pokemon catch brief!


	2. Upcoming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road! :D

Coming soon! :D


End file.
